


Mommy Issues

by TheMondayChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMondayChild/pseuds/TheMondayChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has a very vague understanding of regression therapy. This definitely falls under the 'what the hell did I just write' category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Issues

It started out as Kagome simply wanting to care for the hanyou, to show him that she was a safe place he could come to. He had been angrier than usual lately and quite disagreeable. She had tried sitting him, but that didn't stop his hurtful, inconsiderate words and generally poor attitude. Once, Kagome found herself about to say that age-old expression that was the comeback of every person over seventy in her time. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? And then she realized: of course not. His mother probably hadn't the time. Or whatever manners she attempted to ingrain in him had disappeared in the years he fought to survive, all alone. So that's when she decided. She would be his new mother-figure.

She embraced him more often, and while at first Inuyasha would shrug her off and throw an insulting remark over his shoulder as he fled, he began to feel more comfortable around her. She started to hold him as they camped by the fire, even in front of their traveling companions, who made no comment and tried to pretend that all was normal. He would rest his head on her shoulder and she'd stroke his hair, humming half a lullaby. Finally, she decided to bring up what had been on her mind almost since she started this.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered into his hair. Their companions were fast asleep and his back was against her chest as he dozed lightly. She had been waiting for a moment just like this.

"Hmmm?" his brow furrowed and she wanted to kiss him there in a maternal fashion.

"I've been thinking. I know your mother is a very difficult subject for you, and that's understandable. But I think your feelings of loss are only hurting you, and I just want to help heal your wounds. That's all I've ever wanted to do. So please, Inuyasha, let me give you the love you missed out on."

His eyes turned hard and he separated from her. "The fuck do you mean, bitch?"

"I just want to make you whole," she said sheepishly. Perhaps now was not the time to tell him.

"My mother is dead. Not you, not anyone can change that." His voice was low and she flinched.

"I just…I just wanted to try."

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back on her chest which made her previously tense muscles relax. At least he didn't hate her.

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

This was exciting. It seemed before like he hadn't wanted anything to with this 'treatment'.

"Just what we've been doing, Inuyasha. Just let me hold you and rock you." Her patient nodded against her and began to doze again. Kagome smiled and put her arms around him, nuzzling his head. If this worked out, maybe he'd be gentler and not fight so much.

Their new routine went on splendidly, with Kagome rocking Inuyasha to sleep and humming to him and projecting her love at all times. He did calm down and stop being so nasty and everyone was grateful. An unforeseen side effect of all this nurturing care was that Inuyasha was now ten times more possessive of Kagome, hardly even leaving her alone to take care of certain necessary bodily functions. She tried not to be angry at him but did hope this clingy stage would pass. He would no longer allow Shippo to share her sleeping bag and threatened to leave him at Kaede's if he got too close to her. The kit had cried at first, but Kagome had begged him to be understanding and bribed him with lollipops and suddenly the fox child had grown a whole lot closer to Kirara, taking her off to play at all times, although always within walking distance.

She couldn't even take baths with Sango anymore, as Inuyasha insisted on being around her in case something were to go wrong. She nearly sat him but then thought better of it, not wanting him to revert to his old behavior. He was now possessive yet remarkedly more pleasant to be around, and nobody wanted that to change. So Sango bathed separately now and Kagome got used to the silent baths glaring at Inuyasha's back. She was sure he'd never peek at her, but sometimes as she closed her eyes and rinsed her hair, she thought she heard him move. But every time she checked he was always the same, sitting cross legged with his back turned to her.

It was during one particularly hot day as she was bathing that Inuyasha changed things up. Kagome had disrobed and dunked under the water as usual, more to cool off than to clean off, when she heard a noise and felt waves lapping against her shoulders. She turned quickly in the direction of the ripples and saw Inuyasha, a very nude Inuyasha, coming toward her through the water. His fire rat and sword lay on the bank. She was mostly confused, he had never done this before. But there he was, eyes intense and unblinking, staring at her, close enough to touch.

"W—What are you doing, Inuyasha?" she tried and failed at keeping the tremble out of her voice.

"I felt like bathing, too. Mothers bathe with their young, don't they, Kagome?"

She nodded. Indeed they did, but only when their young were very _young_ and actually their children and not very attractive grown men. At least the water went up to her shoulders. She pondered sitting him but decided they had come too far in his therapy for that, and she trusted him not to attempt to look at her body through the water. He just needed a little more mothering and he'd be good as new. Kagome smiled at him, mind made up. She swam over and he looked surprised, holding out his arms to her. She took one of his hands and turned him around, beginning to wash his hair. After all, she had always wanted to do this, although under different circumstances. She was careful of his ears, knowing how delicate they were, and after she rinsed him off she allowed him to wash her hair as well. Inuyasha was gentler than she thought he'd be and she wished she could lean back into him and enjoy the moment. They continued their bath in silence, growing more comfortable with each other with every second that passed.

Weeks passed and things continued on. Inuyasha and Kagome bathed together and then she held him as he slept. His temperament was improving by the day, although his clinginess had not let up. Everyone had more or less gotten used to it now, giving them their space. She felt a small ache in her heart when she thought of how close they had been as a group and now it was like they had separated into two cliques. But what could she do? Inuyasha needed her. Surely this stage would pass soon.

It was during one of their baths that she discovered it might be getting worse instead of better as far as his possessiveness was concerned. Kagome was washing his hair as usual, rinsing out the suds when he turned to face her, his eyes having that intense look she had come to recognize. He stared into her eyes and she froze, wondering what he was trying to communicate to her. Then, so quick that she hardly noticed, he was at her breast, his slightly parted lips rubbing against a nipple. Shivers traveled up her spine and her eyes closed half-way. Her hand shot up of its own accord and tangled itself in his hair. What was he doing?

"I—Inuyasha?" she breathed, not even believing what she was seeing and feeling.

"Mothers take their young to their breast, don't they, Kagome?" he questioned innocently, plucking at her nipple with his lips.

"Y—yes, but not… Not like…" she stopped, unsure of what to say. Was this helping him? Maybe he needed this as well. And she could not deny him, especially when it felt this _good_.

He rounded his lips and sucked, her mouth opened in a silent scream. She felt a wave of shame wash over her but he sucked again and pleasure drowned it out. He was so innocent, so naïve when it came to certain things, especially matters of the flesh, and she had desired him for so long. A part of her screamed at herself to stop, to wrench herself away from his teasing lips and ensure that this never happened again. She had gone too far. Another part urged her to press him to her, encourage him with dirty words and moans, get him as worked up as she was and then slam herself down on his hard, thick cock, even if he didn't understand just what they were doing. She pushed both parts down and away, resolving to just let Inuyasha follow his instincts and heal his wounds.

But it was so, so hard not to touch him back. Kagome contented herself with running her fingers through his hair as he suckled at her breast. She watched as he lapped at the water droplets, making soft slurping sounds that for some reason aroused her further. He kissed her nipple and she went rigid, wanting more but refusing to show it. Inuyasha gently raked a fang across her hard nipple then followed it up with a lick and a firm suck, his hand pulling at her other nipple, making it ache with pleasure. She wiggled a bit and pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve the ache. She felt what seemed like him smirking against her breast and she began to doubt this method of therapy, but then his tongue flicked her and she lost the thought, feeling much too good to even attempt to retrieve it.

Their second suckle session was less leisurely than the first, almost frantic even. The group had just finished battling a particularly nasty and particularly generic demon and Inuyasha had taken a hit to the shoulder, certainly not the worst he had had but definitely worthy of attention. Kagome sat with him in an abandoned hut they had conveniently found as the others kept guard outside at his insistence. She tended to his wounds and sat back on her heels, watching the half demon as he gazed at her with that almost unnerving intensity she had previously only experienced during their bath times.

With one quick movement, he sat up. She began to protest but her words died in her throat as he ripped her uniform shirt open. She knew she should have worn a bra today, but was planning on doing laundry and her bra was stiff with her sweat so she decided to go without. His fingers toyed with the red tie still dangling between her bare breasts and his mouth attached itself to her nipple. He sucked hard and fast, withdrew, and then panted against her skin moistened by his saliva, whispering, "I need this, Kagome. Let me have this."

She nodded, as they both knew she would, and his tongue assaulted the same breast. She failed in suppressing a moan, feeling dirty, which only turned her on even more. This wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Tears began to form in her eyes, tears of guilt for taking advantage of her beloved "patient". But it just felt so good! He was so innocent, not knowing just what he was doing to her. He switched to her other breast, attacking it with equal vigor as his claws trailed up her bare abdomen to play with the recently vacated spit soaked, bruised nipple. She had somehow ended up kneeling over his lap, almost straddling him but not quite, legs on either side of his. Her thighs shook with the effort of remaining on her knees, suspended above the one place she desperately wanted to be. His face was now buried between her breasts and he was breathing moisture into that valley. His hands were on her ass, squeezing, and she vaguely wondered why.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" he said her name over and over again, like a chant or a prayer and she could feel her juices leaking through her panties and down the insides of her thighs. She groaned, holding his head to her breast, her guilt and shame nearly overwhelming. Inuyasha nuzzled her slippery breasts, pressing kisses here and there. She gently tugged back on his hair and he looked up at her, his eyes as glazed as she was sure hers were.

"I think…that's enough…for today," she said haltingly, barely managing to get the words out.

He laid back down and slowly closed his eyes, and for a second he seemed unreachable to her although he was so close. Kagome sighed and buttoned her shirt back up, only missing two buttons. She moved to the other side of the hut and clenched her legs together, not to try and relieve some of the ache but to refuse her hand entrance. She would not allow herself to take pleasure in treating her love's emotional wounds. It was gonna be a long night.

The third time was a surprise. She had been coming back from restocking supplies, traveling to her era while Inuyasha napped under the Goshinboku. Kagome grabbed the desired items quickly, wanting to make it back before he woke, but when she traveled back through the well to the other time, he was already there at the bottom with her. Her mouth dropped open in surprise and he tugged her backpack off her shoulders, heedless of its precious content (namely ramen). Her brows furrowed in anger and she started to sit him for his carelessness, but then he was on her.

His hands were squeezing her breasts hard, pushing her back against the dirt wall. Kagome closed her eyes and arched into him, a breathy moan escaping her lips, still horny from lack of a release and not mentally prepared enough to censor her response. She heard him growl and her eyes fluttered open to watch as he pushed her shirt up and pulled her bra down, her breasts bouncing from the force even as he began to lick his way around a nipple. She gasped, feeling that familiar warm tingling sensation come back with a vengeance down below, praying he wouldn't notice her less than honorable reactions. He had one hand on the middle of her back, pressing her closer to his hungry mouth, and the other hand on her ass, squeezing and massaging beneath the cotton cloth of her panties.

She knew he was too innocent to realize what these touches made her feel. He just wanted a better hold on her, that was all. His claws dug into one cheek, not breaking the skin but nearly puncturing as he lapped and suckled against her. She lost all thought as he nibbled on one nipple then kissed and licked the slight sting away. Her pelvis shot up and she wrapped her legs around him, grinding her starving pussy into his lower waist, the only place she could reach. Kagome humped Inuyasha's hard abdominal muscles several more times before the shock of her actions set in and she withdrew. Her need was so strong and he continued with his sucking and licking, the hand that had previously been at her back now pinching and pulling.

This could not go on. She had never felt this way before. She literally felt like she was on fire in every place he touched and especially every place she wanted him to touch.

"I—Inuya—Inuyasha!"

He ignored her, his movements becoming faster and harder. This couldn't happen. He didn't know. Tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Inuyasha… Inu—Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome cried out of desperation. Her nipple vacated his mouth with a wet pop!, and down he went. Kagome wasted no time, she had to go home, she needed privacy, she had to take care of this before he accidentally did.

After traveling back to her era, Kagome rushed from the wellhouse towards her home, intent on her room. No one was expecting her back. Souta was at school, Mama was out shopping and Jii-chan was out with his old friends doing whatever old people do. She would have all the privacy she craved.

She burst through the door, nearly tripping over Buyo, bound up the stairs and straight into her room, locking the door just in case. Flopping down on her bed, she quickly took off her uniform, not even bothering with zippers and buttons, too aroused to care whether or not she broke a seam. She tore off her bra, flung it to the side, and ripped off her panties. This was what she needed. This was what she needed in order to give Inuyasha what he needed. She was so close, it wouldn't take too much to get her there. Kagome closed her eyes and brought her hands to her breasts, whimpering when she felt Inuyasha's saliva still on her. She coated her fingers in it and played with her nipples, then brought them to her mouth. So this was what he tasted like.

"Kagome…"

Kagome jumped up and turned toward the direction of the voice.

No.

_No._

NO.

But it was. Inuyasha was standing there, breathing heavily. He had come in through the window, which she always kept unlocked in case he showed up, and she had been too far gone to notice. He had seen her.

"Kagome…" he said again, the intense look back in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, get out! You have to leave! You—"

"Shut up."

He pounced on her and this time he kissed her lips, kissed her protests away. She moaned into his mouth, too fired up to resist him. Her hands moved without her directing them, tearing off his clothes until he was as naked as she was. He didn't stop her, he even helped when he noticed she was trembling, trembling with a combination of suppressed want and guilt. She wanted this so, so badly.

Inuyasha started on her nipples again and she made a noise that was caught halfway between a scream and a moan. She was ready, she was _ready_. Beyond ready! But he pinched her nipple harder than normal, his way of telling her to be patient, and he sucked and licked and kissed and pinched and pulled until she could hardly breathe. And then he switched to the other one. She groaned and rubbed against him, her hand reaching down, searching for his cock. He was hard and throbbing. She stroked him a few times, loving it when he bucked into her hand, but then he pulled his face up from her breasts and grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha _please_ ," she begged, needing to cum more than she had ever needed anything in her short life.

"Just shut up, Kagome." He silenced her with another kiss and stabbed his tongue into her mouth, at the same time taking two fingers and entering her dripping core. That was all that it took and she came around him, shaking with the force of her long overdue orgasm.

Inuyasha sat back on his heels and watched her tremble with her aftershocks, licking her cum off his fingers, looking almost cat-like. Kagome chuckled mentally at the picture he made and beckoned him to her. He took a few more licks and bent over her, kissing her on the lips, letting her taste everything he did. He thrust into her, never breaking the kiss, and she saw stars, although that might have been because she hit the headboard. Inuyasha murmured an apology and scooted them back, then continued as though he had never been interrupted, hammering into her as he grabbed her breasts. Kagome was nearing completion again, loving how in control and masculine he looked as he pounded his cock into her dripping pussy. He reached down one clawed finger and teased her clit, not breaking his rhythm and she came hard again. He continued to pound into her and found his release as she was ending hers, shuddering and then falling over her, kissing her forehead and cheeks.

They lay like that for a while, union unbroken, hot and panting. Inuyasha rolled off to Kagome's side and put an arm around her, drawing her to his shoulder.

"Inuyasha… I thought—" _that you were innocent_ , she wanted to say.

"You thought wrong."

"This entire time…"

"You were the one dead-set on playing this game, Kagome," he chuckled.

"It was _not_ a game! I wanted to help you. I still do!"

"Kagome, the past is in the past. I know that. It will never stop hurting. I know that, too. But you began to heal me the day you fell into my life," he murmured, tracing her collarbone with his thumb.

"But—but what about your mother?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not the one with mommy issues, Kagome. I only did this 'cause you wanted to. I know I was acting worse than usual and you were desperate to change that, but that was only because you've been giving me the worst case of blue balls, walking around in that tiny skirt and tight shirt, sometimes not even wearing your bra thing."

Kagome blushed. Her uniform definitely wasn't the most appropriate attire for adventuring, but it was cheap and easily replaceable and she didn't want to ruin any of her other clothes.

"The hugging and shit was nice," Inuyasha continued, "but I knew you weren't gonna go further than that so it was all up to me. I was hoping to tease you until you gave yourself to me, but you seemed content to have me slobber all over your tits until the end of time, so I had to take charge again."

"I'm glad you did."

"That said, I think you need some therapy, Kagome. You're always trying to mother everybody. First Shippo, then random villagers, now even me."

"I—I guess you're right," Kagome blanched, seeing the truth in his statement. "But do you think we can continue to use the same kind of treatment?"

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned over her chest, hand plucking at a nipple. "You've got it, wench."


End file.
